starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
HoloNet News Volume 531 55
HoloNet News Volume 531 #55 was een editie van HoloNet News, uitgegeven op 13:5:9. Berichten thumb|Anti-War Rally Dispersed by Senate Guard *'NEWS' ** Anti-War Rally Dispersed by Senate Guard ** Judicial Fired for Complaints of Species-Bias ** Desrini Plagued by Dianogas ** Senator Farr Named to Loyalist Committee *'BUSINESS' ** IBC Denies Arming Separatists ** IA Caps Droid Rocket Warranty at 20 Years *'REGIONAL' ** Campaigning Reports from the Mid Rim ** Arconan Smuggling Cartel Dismantled ** Stone Mites Claim Ord Tiddell *'JEDI WATCH' ** Jedi Taskforce Dispatched to Reel in Thranta ** Cadinth Loyalty Uncertain After Jedi Death *'SPORTS' ** Jedi Defeated for Teräs Käsi Title *'LIFE' ** Recharge Prices Jump .4 Credits Inhoud Personen * Anjavay Rosit, Lieutenant in de Senate Guard * Armand Isard, Director van het Senate Bureau of Intelligence * Beru Slee, Teräs Käsi speler * Billey, onafhankelijk handelaar * Bodis-Ker Vitan, Jedi Knight * Boles Roor, podrace legende * Celjo Mi, Teräs Käsi speler * Chaq-Quaj Ee, Teräs Käsi speler * Dassid Whateel, politiek analist * Depa Billaba, Jedi Master * Dux Pike, Teräs Käsi speler * Gideon Tarkin, Minister of Security van Eriadu * Godiban Bakoosta, smokkelaar * Grabda Weng, sociopolitiek analist * Havriso Looruya, Senator van Yir Tangee * Jesra Loture, Captain in de Senate Guard * Joclad Danva, Jedi Knight * Jollin Resbin, Senator van de Kastolar Sector * Julynn Kentas, CEO van Industrial Automaton * Kimar Walc, woordvoerder van Cona * Lanyss Gutierrace, voormalig Personnel Director van de Judicial Department * Lia Reicheds, Senate Clerk * Lo Vapeet, Communications Officer van de InterGalactic Banking Clan * Lojrak Shrag, smokkelaar * Lungrolph Isher, Teräs Käsi speler * Mas Amedda, Vice Chair van de Galactic Senate * Neeja Halcyon, Jedi Knight * Onaconda Farr, Senator van Rodia * Padmé Amidala, Senator van de Chommell Sector * Palpatine, Supreme Chancellor van de Galactic Republic * Phow Ji, Teräs Käsi speler * Quarmall, Jedi Knight * Rankwin Fopow, Prime Oligarch van Cadinth * Sar Labooda, Jedi Knight * Saris Uli, Biological Research Director aan de University of Sanbra * Siolu Sporipri, burgemeester van Lagabee * Stass Allie, Jedi Knight * Talon Slyter, Teräs Käsi speler * Tanu Aphidale, vervangend Personnel Director van de Judicial Department * Tassida Judrelle, Jedi Knight * Terrinald Screed, Republic Judicial * Troye Mulleshar, Lieutenant in de Senate Guard * Valsi Nocurja, systeemanalist * Yudrish Sedran, Senator van Chalacta * Zozridor Slayke, Captain van de Scarlet Thranta Locaties * Alderaan * Bunduki: Aslaja * Cadinth: Saskapeg * Chalacta * Cona: Grand Nest, Tylcarros * Corellia * Coruscant: Coco District, Desrini District, Galactic City, Jedi Temple, Jrade District, Senate Rotunda, Southern Underground * Deylerax * Draethos * Eriadu: Phelar * Havricus * Krish * Naboo: Theed * Nar Bo Sholla * Nubia: Rordis City * Ord Tiddell: Lagabee * Praesitlyn * Rodia * Sanbra * Sermeria * Sneeve * Sump * Tynna * Yir Tangee Organisaties Gebeurtenissen * Dasoor Challenge * Military Creation Act Vote Species Andere Bron * HoloNet News Volume 531 55